Yuumalady (Terasaka Ryouma's part)
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Merasa bertanggung jawab atas keseleonya kaki sang ikemen berpucuk, Terasaka rela bolak-balik rumah Isogai sampai sembuh. Dia gak modus Kok. Suer demi Koro-sensei/Warning: gaje, abal, sedikit mengindikasikan Terasaka seorang stalker, dll. /#HariPucukSedunia


**Yuumalady (Terasaka Ryouma's part)**

 **Sembuhkan Mas Pucuk! #HariPucukSedunia**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Warning: Gaje, abal, HAI TERASAKA DAN KEMAMPUAN STALKINGNYA, dll dkk**

 **Disclaimer: AnKyo hanya milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Kalo punya saya pasti TeraIto udah canon.**

 **So Let's begin~**

~~oo00oo~~

Entah Terasaka beruntung atau apes saat itu karena harus beres-beres kelas sendirian. Harusnya sih Yoshida dan Muramatsu juga bantuin dia piket kelas, tapi mereka buru-buru berberes dan meninggalkan Terasaka sendirian.

Udah jomblo, ditinggal sendiri lagi. Kasian... *author digebuk Tera*

Setelah selesai merapihkan kelas, Terasaka buru-buru cabut dari gedung kelas 3-E. Baru ia hendak keluar dari pintu setelah memakai sepatu, sebuah sosok mengangetkannya.

Bukan, bukan setan.

Bukan Itona yang niat ngagetin dia juga, bukan.

Tapi sebuah sosok dengan pucuk kembar nan lucu sedang duduk di pintu depan. Tas di samping kirinya.

Oh, Isogai rupanya. Terasaka sudah siap dengan ayatul kursi padahal kalo itu beneran syaiton.

"Isogai, belum pulang?" tanya Terasaka. Dia sempat berpikir bahwa dia sudah sendirian karena sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi. Mungkin di ruang guru hanya ada Karasuma-sensei dan Bitch-sensei. Koro-sensei paling lagi jalan-jalan ke negeri khatulistiwa buat beli mie parahyangan. Isogai menoleh pada Terasaka dan hanya tersenyum.

"Ah, belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Terasaka sendiri juga belum pulang." Ujar Isogai.

"Aku kan membersihkan kelas tadi. Lagipula kenapa juga kau belum pulang?"

"Ah...itu..."

Terasaka mengangkat alis setelah melihat sebuah bahan melilit pergelangan kaki kanan Isogai. Kalau diingat kemarin setelah pelajaran olahraga ia membantu Isogai membereskan peralatan olahraga dan mereka berdua terpeleset dan jatuh. Isogai tak banyak bicara kemarin setelahnya, tapi rupanya kakinya jadi keseleo gara-gara itu. Badan lo berat sih Ter (author digebukin). Dan Terasaka pun sukses merasa bersalah.

"Kau...gak bisa pulang ya?" tanya Terasaka.

"Eh? Ya...begitulah..." Isogai tertawa kecil, "Tapi aku harus segera pulang, aku masih ada pekerjaan sambilan setelah ini."

"Kau terluka," kata Terasaka. "Libur sebentar tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Eh, tapi kan-"

Terasaka menghela napasnya kasar dan langsung membopong Isogai menuruni gunung dan menulikan telinganya dari segala protes yang keluar dari mulut Isogai.

Mereka pun sampai di kediaman Isogai dan disambut dengan ibu Isogai yang kebingungan melihat putranya dibopong preman tanah abang (author didepak). Terasaka meminta izin masuk-dan tentu saja disambut senyuman hangat-dan mendudukkan Isogai. Isogai hanya diam melihat Terasaka.

"Sudah kau apakan saja kakimu?" Pertanyaan Terasaka mengembalikan kesadaran Isogai. Iris ivorynya mengerjap. "...ya?"

"Kakimu. Tidak mungkin kau mendiamkannya sejak kemarin kan?"

"Aku...hanya mengkompres dengan es dan membalutnya saja." Ujar Isogai. Terasaka mengangguk paham. Ia lalu meminta izin untuk mengecek dapur pada ibu Isogai dan disambut anggukan dari wanita paruh baya itu. Tak lama, Terasaka kembali dengan kompres es dan kain untuk membalut pergelangan kaki Isogai.

Diluar dugaan, Terasaka cukup telaten merawat pergelangan kaki Isogai. Meski balutannya cukup payah, tapi cukup nyaman untuk Isogai. Belum selesai sampai disana, Terasaka mengambil bantal terdekat dan menaikkan kaki Isogai.

"Nah, setidaknya sudah beres." Terasaka tersenyum bangga dengan hasil kerjanya. Isogai hanya berdehem gugup.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai berbuat begini lho..." ujar Isogai.

"Kau keseleo gara-gara aku. Anggap saja ini pertanggung jawaban." Ujar Terasaka sebelum bangkit.

"Besok kau tidak usah masuk sekolah."

"Tapi aku harus-"

"Ya kalau gitu kapan sembuhnya?!"

Isogai menghela napas mendengar nada nyolot Terasaka. Akhirnya Isogai mengangguk pasrah dan Terasaka segera pulang setelah merasa Isogai menurutinya.

~~oo00oo~~

Syukurlah, Isogai menuruti nasihat Terasaka untuk tidak masuk sekolah. Tapi gak tahu deh masih bandel baito apa nggak.

Dengan itu, Terasaka membulatkan tekad untuk menolak ajakan sobat sehidup gak sematinya karena kalo Terasaka nyaris mampus pasti mereka lari duluan, Yoshida, Muramatsu, dan Itona untuk nongkrong gabut di kedai ramennya Muramatsu dan menyambangi rumah Isogai.

Tapi sebelum itu, Terasaka menyambangi cafe tempat Isogai bekerja sambilan dan memastikan Isogai tak ada disana.

Setelah yakin Isogai menuruti nasihatnya, Terasaka langsung saja meloyor ke rumah Isogai.

Nggak, Terasaka nggak se-gablak itu. Dia sadar diri. Dia bawa oleh-oleh untuk keluarga Isogai kok.

Sesampainya di rumah Isogai, ia menghela napas. Ia hendak mengetuk pintu rumahnya namun pintu sudah terlanjur terbuka menampakkan Isogai yang hanya memakai kaus biasa.

"Oh, Terasaka. Ada apa?" tanya Isogai.

"Ah, aku terpikir ingin berkunjung saja. Selain itu, kau mau kemana? Memang kakimu sudah sembuh?"

"Ng...hanya ke toko depan kok. Lagipula aku sudah sem-"

"Biar aku yang kesana. Kau masuk saja."

"Tapi-"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Terasaka mengambil keranjang belanja Isogai dan pergi menuju toko yang dimaksud. Sungguh calon menantu yang baik-eh?

Tak lama, Terasaka kembali dengan membawa barang-barang belanjaan ditambah dengan beberapa perekat baru dan kompres. Ibu Isogai kelihatannya senang bertemu dengan teman Isogai yang lain selain Maehara. Dan lagi, pemuda bertampang sangar dihadapannya nampak sangat bertanggung jawab atas putranya yang sedang cedera. Ya gimanapun Terasaka yang bikin Isogai keseleo sih-

"Kau tidak perlu menjengukku setiap hari lho, Terasaka." Ujar Isogai sambil membuka-buka barang belanjaan yang Terasaka bawa dan kelihatannya malah lebih banyak dari yang ada di daftar.

"Yah, aku yang buat kau jatuh kan?" tanya Terasaka.

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai begini. Ngomong-ngomong kau tau darimana ini sabun yang biasa kupakai?" tanya Isogai. Disaat itu, Terasaka terdiam.

Karena wanginya sama kayak lu. Kesannya mesum.

Karena kelihatannya cocok sama lu. Kesannya roman eneg.

"Ya...tau aja."

Kesannya kayak stalker, gablak.

Isogai terdiam mendengar jawaban ambigu Terasaka. Tapi dia biarkan saja dan kembali mengecek belanjaan.

"Kakimu bagaimana?" Terasaka kembali memecah keheningan.

"Sudah sembuh. Tidak terlalu parah kok, cuma sakit sedikit."

"Kalau begitu besok tidak usah masuk sekolah saja."

"Eh? Tapi-"

"Tidak sakit bukan berarti sudah sembuh. Lagian sadar dong sekolah kita dimana!"

Yah, terberkatilah sistem Kunugigaoka yang menyebabkan Isogai berada di kelas E yang notabene berlokasi di atas bukit.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi lusa aku masuk."

"Asal sudah sembuh terserah."

Ibu Isogai datang ke hadapan Terasaka dan Isogai sambil memberikan segelas teh hangat. Terasaka pun berterimakasih dan disambut senyuman manis dari wanita paruh baya tersebut. Terasaka sadar keputusan sepihaknya menyuruh Isogai libur sekolah dan kerja sambilan itu agak kejam mengingat keadaan keluarga mereka. Tapi kalau Isogai semakin terluka juga tidak akan baik untuk dia dan keluarganya juga.

Sejak kapan kamu berpikir panjang tho, Terasaka? (author digebuk lagi)

"Oh, iya. Tadi di jalan pulang aku beli ini." Terasaka memberikan bungkusan yang dia bawa. Ada sebungkus teh hijau dan beberapa manisan untuk adik-adik Isogai. Isogai terpana seketika.

"Kau tahu darimana ini semua kesukaan adik-adikku?" Terasaka kembali diam.

"Ya...tau aja."

Again, kesannya lo tuh stalker gablak!

"O-oh..."

Isogai diam lagi. Suasana kembali hening.

Tengsin, Terasaka buru-buru menghabiskan minumannya dan menaruh gelasnya di wastafel.

"S-sudah ya. Masih ada PR. Sampai besok."

Setelah memberi salam pada ibu Isogai, Terasaka ngacir.

~~oo00oo~~

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, Terasaka kembali menyambangi rumah Isogai lengkap dengan oleh-oleh seperti kemarin. Kali ini, adik-adik Isogai terus menempel dengannya dan berkali-kali mencoba memanjati Terasaka. Berkali-kali Isogai menyuruh adik-adiknya turun, mereka tetap asyik bermain dengan Terasaka.

Potret keluarga bahagia (author dijepret karet minyak)

Dan dari yang Terasaka lihat, sepertinya Isogai memang sudah bisa masuk sekolah selama ia tidak banyak mengangkat beban berat atau hal lainnya. Kakinya sudah tak diseret lagi meski masih dibalut.

"Maaf kau jadi datang setiap hari." Ujar Isogai sambil menyuguhkan segelas teh lagi. "Dan maaf mereka jadi menempel padamu." Diliriknya kedua adik Isogai yang dengan nyamannya duduk di pangkuan Terasaka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau sudah baikan." Ujar Terasaka sambil menyerahkan seplastik oleh-oleh untuknya dan adik-adiknya. Ibu Isogai yang melihat mereka berdua hanya bisa tersenyum. Diam-diam curiga bahwa salah satu temannya ini ada modus terhadap putranya yang agak uke itu *dor*

Singkat saja, mereka pun sudah berkutat dengan buku pelajaran. Terasaka hanya memberikan catatan pelajaran sejak dua hari yang lalu untuk Isogai yang tentunya berantakan menyebabkan Isogai bertanya berkali-kali apa maksud tulisannya. Yah maklum, Terasaka jarang mencatat pelajaran. Saking jarangnya saat ia mencatat, gengnya nyaris merukyah Terasaka di tempat.

Sobat sialan.

Akhirnya, Terasaka sadar waktu sudah hampir malam. Ia membereskan bukunya dan hendak pamit.

"Terasaka," panggil Isogai.

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih."

Terasaka mengerjap. Ia pasang senyuman (yang kata Itona bodoh) dan menepuk pundak Isogai.

"Kalau masih sakit besok tidak usah masuk saja."

Isogai tertawa kecil. Ia jadi terbiasa mendengar Terasaka menasehatinya ini-itu. Ia mengangguk sebagai respons pernyataan Terasaka.

Setelah Terasaka pamit, Isogai tidak pernah merasa rumahnya sesepi ini.

~~oo00oo~~

Besoknya, Terasaka yang datang nyaris terlambat memasuki kelas. Beberapa teman segengnya hanya menyapa Terasaka dan Itona menyapa dengan mulut pedasnya. Namun disitu Terasaka sadar bahwa Isogai sudah kembali masuk dan tengah berbincang dengan Maehara. Terasaka ingin menyapanya, tapi toh mereka memang jarang bicara. Terasaka merogoh lacinya dan mencari beberapa catatan yang ia tinggalkan kemarin dan malah menemukan sebuah kotak.

Ia keluarkan kotak dengan bungkusan berwarna biru itu dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. Ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan secarik kertas dan mengambilnya.

 _Terimakasih sudah merawatku -Isogai_

Terasaka diam-diam membuka kotak tersebut. Dan benar saja. Isinya adalah bekal buatan sendiri. Meski isinya terbilang sederhana, tapi terlihat sangat enak.

Terasaka pingin teriak ala fanboy.

 **~~~END~~~ (dengan gajenya)**

Yahoo~~ *pake nada Oikawa* *plak*

You know, saya bikin ginian mepet beberapa jam sebelum waktunya pubblish bareng. Hahaha, dasar makhluk deadliner *digebukin*

Yah, salahkan sekolah author yang bikin otak author sumpek setengah mampus. Ulangan ekonomi sukses menewaskan saya huhuhu. Untung saya duduk di belakang *dibuang*

Duh Terasaka disini malah terkesan stalker. Kapan sih saya bikin dia waras di fic saya... gak bakal pernah deh kayaknya.

TERUS SAYA KEINGET SWEET SERIES BELOM DILANJUT HAHA UDAH MAEN KE FANDOM BARU AJA HAHA *dibuang se-fandom AK*

Oke karena saya bikinnya mepet, maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang gak enak. Saya keseringan baca fanfic bahasa Inggris, lupa penulisan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar haha- *dibuang se-Indonesia*

Trivia singkat: Mie parahyangan yang saya maksud disini ada di kalo dari Bandung-Jakarta di rest area kilometer 97 Purbaleunyi. Menurut info gugel di Sukajadi juga ada. Rasanya ena #WOY

RnR~~


End file.
